


Buttons for Eyes

by Danzo



Series: Local wizard fucking dies [3]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Coraline AU, Discord shenanigans, Needles, Snippet, cob is the other mother, needles and sewing, oh well, or is it other grandfather, sewn in eyes, the wiz agrees to death, this au was way back in June or July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzo/pseuds/Danzo
Summary: Alas, in the real world, you weren't need—you were a mere puppet and catalyst for making the Spiral a better place.And you contemplated: "What would they ever do without me if they don't really need me?"





	Buttons for Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> you can very much tell that we both love Coraline

 

"Let me out! _LET ME OUT_!!"

Tears begun swelling in your eyes, the prickling of stinging fire tears made their way down to your cheeks. No, you didn't want this and you were sure of it. Being enticed by such a world of so-called wonders was slowly drifting into your least expected thought: a nightmare. For the last few days (or was it weeks?), you were delved deep and given so much by Grandfather Spider- it made you feel appreciative of your own existence and at least you haven't, in wizard's terms, 'Arvda Kadavra' yourself.

But now, you contemplated about casting it at this moment. If you hadn't been drained of magic, of course.

You grazed your hands upon the bruises and cuts that were both self-inflicted and healed ones from the fiasco ordeal you had with him earlier. You can still remember those words exactly, "If you really want to stay, it's quite mandatory that you give in to shadow."

You were immobilized with such fright filling you up and your mere heart beat rising each second. Shadow magic of all things? There couldn't be alternatives to that, could there? You hesitated with a weary 'no' before dashing to the small door-portal to your dorm.

Well, that was what you intended to do before realizing you were stuck here, in this warped and sickly sweet reality of his. You never liked reality nor did reality liked you. You were teased and barely had friends; your grades were no bettee, either. You felt a gaping hole form within your stomach, that hole stretching and widening as you think back to that illusion of everyone in relief of your disappearance.

' _Such a weakling they were_ ', a student chided with obnoxious glee. Another student pipped up, ' _Gosh, a lonely earth person wouldn't survive here for long anyways. At least Grandfather Spider took them in before it was oh too late!'_

You were a weakling indeed, and emotionally at that. It was all that you could believe in. You weren't wanted or needed and realizing it then, you were the waste of matter and space for everyone.

And here you are, locked up behind a wall. Realizing and contemplating why you were such a gullible fool. One thing weighed out the other with doubt and acceptance— and you chose to stay. To appease yourself with the people (or things) that at least tolerated and loved your prescene.

"I've made up my mind," you implied, choking on your held back sobs. You felt a hand grasp you by the mouth, muffling your pleas and shouts of fear. You didn't need to look up and see who it was for they already replied, "Very well. Shall we start the process, then?"


End file.
